


Regret (And other emotions too many to count)

by GalaxyWaver



Series: Roman the what? [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fusion, Light Angst, Mystery, Not dissociative identity disorder (DID) but it seems like it maybe?, Roman deserves love, based off of a few posts I made on tumblr and decided to bring it here, but doesn't believe he deserves it, but it's not, lying, nothing too bad I promise, that will be later, what are tags, what does that tag mean?, you'll find out eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWaver/pseuds/GalaxyWaver
Summary: He wished he never felt regret. But it was hard with so many different voices inside his head at once.





	Regret (And other emotions too many to count)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of posts I personally made off of Tumblr, so if this seems familiar, it might be! Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes. English is my first language but I'm just really bad at it. Hope everyone enjoys!

Roman liked to say he never felt regret, that he never regretted who he was (or what he was would be a more accurate statement) and what he stood for. He loved himself as much as he could with all that went on within his mind and would never wish to be someone else…...most of the time.

 

But he did. Oh boy did he regret every day, every hour, every second. He was created from four people for creativity’s sake, how could he not regret? It was nigh impossible to not feel regret for being alive or for being who he was. He sometimes regretted coming out of the void known as the subconscious and breaking into the light side space of consciousness. He regretted being a pain to anyone and everyone around him, even when he tried his absolute hardest not to be.

 

He regretted being awful to Virgil  **-no I don’t-** yes I do  **-no I DON’T-** , not being enough for the light sides and making them feel like he was not worthy enough to be an influential side, and pretending as if the four in his mind weren’t there. He felt so much regret that it was sometimes so hard to move throughout his day and pretend everything was peachy keen.

 

**It’s their fault you feel this way. You have nothing to feel regret for. They were the ones who got rid of us.**

 

_ But they like us now don’t they? They accept us now. We get to live in the light! _

 

**_We have to be cautious of them. No matter how much you love them or hate them, they cannot be fully trusted. What would happen if they found out who Roman was?_ **

 

_ Well….they wouldn’t- _

 

I’m sorry but they are right. You cannot give them your undying devotion when they did what they knew would kill us.

 

_ They didn’t mean i- _

 

**You should stop giving them this faith. It is far too unhealthy for you.**

 

They really needed to stop arguing while he was trying to get things done.

 

Roman rubbed his head with his left hand, sighing in defeat as they continued their loud yelling and arguing.  _ Please shut up _ . But they kept on at it, creating a headache that Roman rather not wish to deal with at the particular time. 

 

“Roman, Patton has finished dinner. Come down before the food becomes too cold to eat.” Logan’s voice came from his door, nearly making Roman fall off his chair from the surprise. He had been too busy listening to the others…

 

“I’ll be right there Data Nerd! I am merely finishing my latest masterpiece!” Roman replied, making his voice loud and boasting as it usually is around the others. The others were silent now, knowing that he needed to concentrate on the light side right outside their door.

 

“Please hurry then. I do not want to deal with Patton’s worry the entire time I’m eating.” He breathed a sigh of relief as footsteps sounded away from his door and faded down the stairs.

 

The creative side straightened his outfit, making sure it was presentable before moving his chair back with a screech along the wooden floor of the room. His arms popped as he stretched them briefly before walking smoothly over to his door, letting his hand over the door knob for a second longer than normal. No more voices shot through his mind, so he knew that, for right now, he was safe. 

 

Another day of living. Another day of lies.

**Author's Note:**

> If this confused anyone, don't worry! It's supposed to be until it gets more fleshed out. So those mysterious voices will be found out later (unless you've seen my posts on Tumblr, which means you're ahead of the curve).


End file.
